


Less of a Monster

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Fuck Tradition [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Morning After, Self-Hatred, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Taking her virginity was just another way he dishonoured her family. And she went willingly. All because he uttered a few pretty words.She was pathetic. Looking at herself, so littered with marks from last night's encounter, she realised Killmonger didn't just take her, he'd claimed her.





	Less of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath to the first time Erik and Shuri had sex. Uhm- who knows where this is going. Stand by for some fluff.

* * *

Shuri woke up the next morning and detached herself from Killmonger's hold. Shockingly- he seemed to be a much heavier sleeper as of late. Perhaps that was because he no longer felt he needed to fear a coup, or maybe because he knew that she'd never be able to kill him. Either way, she left.

The sun had yet to rise and she thanked herself for that, there would be no running into anyone as she walked slowly as a result of the tinge of pain in her _nether regions._ There would be no one to witness her shame.

She made to her chambers where she began to scrub her skin violently. She felt dirty. She rubbed her skin raw, but she still couldn't remove the feeling of his skin against hers or him inside her.

_She'd enjoyed it._

What kind of person had sex with their murderous cousin and _enjoyed it?_

She'd felt every scar on his body, traced them all with her fingers, and they never deterred her. T'Challa would be so disappointed in her. No. Hurt. She'd given her best to the man who had taken him from this world. Taking her virginity was just another way he dishonoured her family. And she went willingly. All because he uttered a few pretty words.

She was pathetic. Looking at herself, so littered with marks from last night encounter, she realised Killmonger didn't just take her, he'd claimed her.

She just sat on the floor of her shower and allowed her tears to mix with the warm water as she wracked with sobs.

* * *

She threw herself into her work and had denied Erik access into her lab. If he'd come- he wouldn't be able to by pass the new codes and she'd wait until he had left to return to her chambers. It seemed like a decent plan, until she'd realised that she'd underestimated him for the second time and he'd come strolling in as if he'd owned the place.

"You had my access revoked Princess?" He asked with a scoff.

"If I did, how did you get in?"

"Overrode the system, lock's busted by the way. Got some interns to fix it."

"Oh," she replied, speechless.

"Gonna ask how I did it?"

"Magnet?"

"And a little elbow grease but yea," he smirked. "Besides, the Dora Milaje told me that you didn't want me here."

"I'm really busy," she scoffed, cursing herself for forgetting he'd gone to MIT and foolishly thinking that she could keep him out.

"Avoiding me?"

"Building weapons."

"To kill me?"

"To kill any outsider who gets their hands on any of my suits."

"You left early this morning," Erik pointed out, not acknowledging the outsider comment.

Shuri nodded in response.

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked with a scoff.

"Yea, was it bad?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Shuri scoffed. "As if what we did last night was normal?"

"Sex between two consenting adults is normal."

"We're cousins."

"And?" He scoffed. "We didn't grow up together.

"You _killed my brother_!" She yelled. "You killed my brother and I _rewarded_ you for it!" Shuri replied, yelling, tears streaming down her face.

"He knew what he was getting into. It was his decision to accept. He was cocky, it runs in the family no doubt."

"You didn't give him a choice to yield! You didn't give him a proper death! You denied me the honour of burying him! Of holding him once more..."

"Holding him once more, what would that have done? _Huh?_ Give you closure? Yea because closure makes everything better. Looking down at him and knowing that there's nothing you can ever do to bring him back. That shit hurts more. I held my dad when he died, did that help me? Did it make me any less angry? _Any less of a monster?"_

"T'Challa didn't kill your father. We didn't know about what had happened, what you did was fucked up. And me falling into your bed was weak and pathetic of me. I think our conversations should be limited from now on. I don't want to see you more than I have to."

"Giving me commands huh?"

"I ask that you respect my wishes, N'Jadaka," Shuri responded getting up and leaving him inside the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> You- you thought THIS had the fluff? Oh, sorry. Nah. I'm currently working on some.


End file.
